Marriage of Convenience
by Natalianova
Summary: What could possibly force a young, Russian assassin and Ikebukuro's god of destruction to enter into marriage?


**I wanted to write this story for a long time since there is very few Shirona fics. It's a prequel to Proposal (my earlier work) but they can be read separately and in any order.**

**Disclaimer: Shizuo and Vorona belong to each other now. And Durarara still belongs to Narita-sensei.  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Ikebukuro<strong>

"It's all his doing! I'm going to Shinjuku to kill him!"

"Plese calm down Shizuo! Even if Izaya wass the one responsible for it, killing him won't help Vorona in any way!"

Tom was trying to prevent Shizuo from doing any more foolish things. Not so long ago he had just beaten several people unconscious. They had been unwise enough to approach the three debt collectors and say that Vorona was an illegal immigrant that needed to be deported. Shizuo instantly concluded that Izaya had something to do with all this and now he was burning to murder him. Vorona was just standing there with a seemingly blank expression on her face but Tom knew her well enough to see that the perspective of coming back to Russia bothered her considerably. His suspicions proved to be quite right when she coldly muttered:

"My intention was to kill that insect myself but I awaited an appropriate timing. At this moment I sincerely regret not carrying out my plans earlier."

Tom facepalmed.

"Don't even joke like that! If it really was Izaya who notified the Immigration Bureau then he probably already told them where you live. They will come for you sooner of later."

"You want to say that Vorona will have to go back to Russia?"

Tom adjusted his glasses. An idea was forming inside his mind.

"Not necessarily. There are some ways to legalise her stay and they don't involve violence."

"What ways?"

Both Shizuo and Vorona looked at Tom expectantly.

"Well, for example, she may marry a Japanese citizen."

Just as Tom expected Shizuo quickly reacted to his suggestion.

"That's right, Vorona! If you marry me, then you won't be sent back!"

Vorona's blue eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. Her face turned bright shade of red before she was able to lower her head to hide it. Shizuo scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I know that you probably wouldn't want to marry a guy such as me…"

Vorona pulled herself together. Her face was still red but there was determination in her eyes.

"Incorrect. I'd gladly marry Shizuo-sempai."

"Really?"

Vorona nodded. Tom smiled. Long time ago, he guessed that the girl had a thing for Shizuo. And it was reciprocated. The only problem was that those two had difficulties with expressing their feelings (admittedly, Shizuo expressed his feelings a bit too much but he was quite shy when girls were concerned). Tom deliberately suggested a marriage to help those two realise that they liked each other. Still, Shizuo found it hard to believe that Vorona agreed to become his wife. He deduced that she really didn't want to be sent back.

The wedding ceremony and the party after it proceeded smoothly. Togusa Saburo was probably as happy as Shizuo and Vorona this day. He got to meet Hijiribe Ruri and he even received and autograph from her. Shinra was also in a good mood. He even got drunk and proudly announced that he and Celty would be next to tie the knot. Embarrassed Celty stabbed his solar plexus to shut him up. Only two people seemed to be completely unaffected by the merry atmosphere. The first one was Awakusu Akane who had been crying during the entire ceremony. Mairu and Kururi tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. The second sad person was Karisawa Erika who had been constantly muttering:

"Poor Iza-Iza will be heartbroken…"

Of course Izaya wasn't invited to the wedding. But he got to learn about it several days afterwards when Shinra paid him a visit.

**Shinjuku**

"Don't you think it's unfair? In Japan a guy can marry a pillow* but I can't marry my beloved Celty!"

Shinra was lounging on the leather couch while Izaya busied himself with the computer. He shrugged indifferently when he heard his friend's complaint.

"I seriously doubt that there exists a country in which marriages between humans and dullahans are permitted."

Shinra sighed in disappointment.

"I'm so jealous of Shizuo-kun. After all, he got married before me."

Izaya suddenly stopped hitting the keyboard and looked at his friend disbelievingly.

"Shizu-chan got married?"

"You didn't know? He married his co-worker. She comes from Russia and her name is Varona or something like that."

Izaya ostentatiously returned to his work. His hitting the keyboard somehow became harder.

"I see. Not that I care or anything."

"But are you sure that it's impossible for me to marry Celty legally?"

"Why don't you just ask a counsellor about it?"

Sensing the irritation in Izaya's voice, Shinra raised his head to look at him.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

**Somewhere in Ikebukuro, first night after the wedding**

Shizuo felt rather uncomfortable around Vorona when she was only wearing a short, white nightdress that exposed some scars on her pale skin and an ample bosom.

"You should take the bed, Vorona. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"If my information data is correct, I recall that the wife and her husband are supposed to sleep together in bed?"

Shizuo couldn't stop blushing in embarrassment. Vorona didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of the situation.

"But my bed is too small for two people."

"It can't be helped then. I take my place with Shizuo-sempai on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

In answer to Shizuo's question, Vorona flung her arms around his neck and kissed him while pushing them both to the couch.

**END**

* * *

><p>*<em>This guy's name is Lee Jin-gyu. Just google it, if you want to learn more about him.<em>


End file.
